Forgetting and the consequences
by TotalCitron
Summary: When there are no crimes to solve, Kate's sudden forgetfulness becomes the centre of attention in the bullpen, especially when Tony's involved. K/T
1. Chapter 1

I noticed that TATE fics are running low - so if you're a absolute TATE shipper like me then you'll like this (I hope.)

**Pairings: **TATE of course and hint of McAbbey.

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own NCIS - wish I did, but I don't. Ziva wouldn't be around if I did (sorry Ziva fans :()

"Morning Boss," Kate said as she and Tony exited the lift together.

Tony mimicked her goody-goody way of speaking, "Morning Boss."

Gibbs didn't reply, he instead just groaned, ignoring the two agent's presence. Kate was annoyed by this as she was in a fabulous mood and didn't want her day spoiled by some moaning Boss or an ignorant colleague, "Tony, don't mimic me and I _said: _Morning Boss."

Still there was no answer from Gibbs, Kate was about to make her point and march over when Tony nudged her, "What!"

Tony leant in and whispered into Kate's ear, "I wouldn't do that."

Kate just scowled and completely ignored his advice; she stormed off in Gibbs' direction. Tony did a double skip to catch up with her, this time making his point more firm he grabbed her arm and said – still quietly, "Watch out, Gibbs hasn't had his coffee…"

Interrupting, Kate scoffed and looked over at Gibbs' desk – surely he had coffee or some form of caffeine at least, but as she scanned his desktop Kate realised Tony was right. _Damn it!_

As Kate swung back around, so that she was no longer headed towards Gibbs she was greeted by a gleaming faced Tony. Kate didn't comment, and nor did Tony in fact she just glared at him. Whilst seated at her desk she noticed that her bottom drawer was slightly ajar. This was odd as Kate was one to leave everything neatly packed up and closed before she left. She sat for a while wondering what could have happened letting her mind wonder back but after coming to no conclusion, curiosity took the better of her and she opened it up. McGee, who had recently entered, was startled by the squeal coming from Kate – as was Gibbs but Tony, not so much.

McGee watched Kate excitedly rummage through the drawer, 'what is it, Kate?"

Kate didn't really hear McGee's question as she was too caught up with absolute delight, but as she shared her feelings openly McGee got the gist, "Oh, a single red rose – how sweet. I had forgotten – oh no, I forgot."

Suddenly Kate was more concerned, as she fingered the red rose nervously it was obvious that she was trying to keep a low profile.

"What did you forget?" Gibbs and McGee chimed together.

All they heard was a small mumble, before Kate leaped off her chair and ran towards the elevator whilst keeping her head down, and soon she was gone.

"Where did she go?" Gibbs muttered, "She's supposed to be working."

"Probably down to Abs' lab – I don't know what about though," McGee answered Gibbs' question – even if it wasn't directed to him.

They both glanced expectedly at Tony who had been strangely quiet but he still didn't say a thing and kept working – two odd things, Tony being quiet, Tony working.

**Abby's Lab**

Kate stood, resting her back against a strange machine that she had no clue what the use for it was but still carefully avoided buttons, she was talking to Abby who was perched up on her desk. Abby's thick black boots were kicked off on the floor, revealing her black, skull socks with a toe poking through.

"I don't believe it – I forgot! Three years and I've never forgotten. What do I do? Help!" Kate fretted, still playing about with the rose, "And I'm sure he's got more – he always does this, the single rose, then the romantic dinner…NO! But I never forget."

"Calm down – I'm sure we can do something, it'll be fine," Abby hushed, reassuringly.

"Will it? WILL IT!" Kate screamed, now pacing around the lab and then out of it in a fluster.

**Back in the office**

"Kate, you're back to join us?" Tony said mockingly. He could see the stress on her face and he wanted to annoy her even more, "so you forgot, huh?"

"Quit playing me – I'm sorry, I had a lot on your mind," Kate replied, trying to hold in the anger but let out her apologies.

McGee and Gibbs were listening but Gibbs was first to speak, "Tony? You know what Kate is on about?"

Tony let out an evil smile, Kate carefully eyed him, "Don't you dare, Dinozzo."

"Yes, I know exactly what Kate forgot," Tony smirked, enjoying the attention and winding Kate up.

"Oh, so what exactly did Kate forget that is causing all this fuss then?" Gibbs asked, his temper also starting to boil.

"Well Kate and I…"

Tony was cut off by Kate's sharp tone, "You! We'll talk outside about this but now, if you say another word, I swear – I'll kill you."

Tony put on his best puppy dog eyes and pouted, but to be fair he was actually concerned, Kate could do it if she liked. All the same Tony continued, "Kate, don't I get the upper hand here? I remembered and you forgot – I'm the better person."

McGee and Gibbs leant in, intrigued. Kate was watching them and Tony, making sure he hadn't said too much, "Don't try and send me on a guilt trip."

"I think we should tell them, one day they're going to have to find out," Tony continued, Kate gritted her teeth like she was about to explode.

The suspense hung in the air, Tony stood there maliciously smiling, Gibbs and McGee kept utterly silent so they didn't miss anything before Kate burst out, "Fine! I'm sorry I forgot our 3 year wedding anniversary."

Tony looked very proud of himself whilst Gibbs and McGee just stood there open mouthed – which was different for Gibbs, "So you two are? Kate and Tony? Three years?" Gibbs stuttered, finally he didn't have anything to say.

"Yes, sorry we didn't tell you," Kate sighed, the weight off her shoulders.

"But how did this happen?" Gibbs looked at Tony. McGee was still astounded though.

"Well, Kate and I met on an agent training course we did during Uni and it was love at first sight," Tony took a dramatic pause and sarcastically batted his lashes at Kate, "Then, a couple of years later we got married – I got a job with several places and then NCIS and Kate went on to her President thingy. And then, well, how were we supposed to know you were going to employ my wife, Gibbs?"

Kate looked sheepish, "it's true. At first we were going to tell you but Tony said that you scared the hell out of him when you lectured him about 'not dating colleagues' and 'stay away from her', so we kept it a secret."

McGee had finally been brought back to reality, "but you acted so, so…well."

Tony smiled, "true – we are the best. Kate's a real babe though," Tony winked at her, she blushed but that was followed by a cursing glare. "We really do bicker like that, just not so much throwing of desk objects and the content is usually about what colour curtains or who is going to make dinner or wash the dishes."

McGee smiled, "that's sweet."

Gibbs frowned, "it's freakin' stupid - that's what it is. I can't believe you two."

Kate and Tony took a step closer to each other and linked hands. Gibbs let out a deep sigh, "okay, but no 'lah-de-dah' in the office."

Kate's eyes pleaded, "but we're married, it's what we do – hold hands, smile, kiss."

Gibbs cut Kate off half way, "Exactly, it's distracting and makes me want to vomit, so if you don't mind – I even prefer the old Tony and Kate."

McGee chuckled under his breath, the three of them turned to him, quickly, "What?" they said in unison.

"Tony, Kate – you two can be called Tate!" McGee replied, thoroughly amused.

"Whatever, McAbby," Tony laughed with Kate.

The confused face on McGee turned to realization, which turned to embarrassment, "Well, I'm not married."

Kate and Tony nodded, and then turned to each other, "Well, you're missing out."

The two of them smiled, sealing the deal with a short but meaningful kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Idea for this given to me by jasadin, this is a chapter to 'forgetting and the consequences' but it is set before.

**Disclaimer: **Yes, I do own it…in my dreams – but in reality I will continue fighting for it (so no, I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters.)

"Kate, Kate!" Abby squealed as she saw Kate get out of the elevator and into her lab.

Kate clamped her hands over her ears, for two reasons – one; the music was way to loud and two; the sheer excitement from Abby was quite overwhelming. "Yes, what do you want Abs?"

Abby fiddled with the ends of her tight ponytails then sat cross-legged on the floor like a schoolgirl. Kate eyed her, wondering what was going on in her head, "Abby?'' Kate stretched out the word.

There was a small giggle that escaped Abby's lips, "Yes, Kate."

The less Abby said, the more curios Kate became, "What is it Abby – why won't you tell me?"

A huge smile spread across Abby's face, "I know your secret."

Kate acknowledged Abby's sly face and her determination not to blink or look away from Kate, "What secret?"

Abby could hardly control the laughter that was building up inside, "Not telling, because it's more fun if you find out. Go…go!"

Kate still had no clue what Abby was on about, or on, she did still 'go' though.

**Bullpen**

"Kate?" Tony whispered from across the bullpen, "Kate?"

"Not you too, Dinozzo – what do you want?" Kate snapped back, not meaning to be so harsh.

"I just got a message from Abby," Tony replied.

"Shocker!" Kate retaliated sarcastically, trying to get on with her work.

"No. It's weird, come here – look what it says," moaned Tony, raising his voice to draw attention.

Kate let out a heavy sigh and forced herself to come over to Tony's desk, she read the message aloud, "Kate knows that I know, I know Kate is, I know Tony is – do you know?" Kate looked puzzled, "Okay, you're right, that is weird."

She went back over to her desk and left Tony looking back over the email, "what do you think it means, Kate?"

"Do I look like I God damn care?" Kate replied, getting tired of the constant interruptions.

"Come on Katie…"

Kate quickly cut him off, "Don't call me Katie – don't you dare."

**Next day**

Kate was already at her desk when Tony came through the elevator doors exactly ten minutes after Kate had arrived.

"Hey, Dinozzo? You're late," Gibbs called from behind him, carrying his signature cup of coffee.

Tony looked down at Kate and scowled, "Some would say make-up comes before work."

Gibbs looked up, confused – so did Kate even though she knew what he meant.

"What's that supposed to mean, Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked.

Tony sighed, he didn't want to complicate matters further so he just went and sat down at his desk. He pulled his chair from under the desk and was about to sit down when he noticed a little package on his seat. He knelt down next to the chair and speedily pealed back the wrapping like a child at Christmas to reveal a small white bird, a dove, with an inscribing the said: 'love'. Tony smiled to himself and looked up at Kate, "Ah, Katie. You didn't have to."

"What, I didn't have to what?" she replied, oblivious to what he was on about.

"The bird?" Tony kept asking.

"I know, I had one too – how odd," she said, Tony now realised that Kate had not given him the bird, "Yeah, mine says 'birds' what does yours say?"

Tony looked down, "Love."

"Love birds," Kate 'cleverly' put the two words together.

"Hey, you two lovebirds stop gossiping – go down to Abby's lab, she has some useful stuff," Gibbs' voice came.

They dropped the doves and hurried into the elevator and came out in Abby's lab.

"What do you want?" Kate begun.

"Did you get my prezzies?" Abby asked, looking at the two of them.

"The birds were from you?" Tony questioned still not getting it.

Kate came closer and nudged him, she whispered, "I think she knows."

Tony laughed, "no she doesn't, no, no," as he saw the expression on Abby's face his 'no's' grew louder, "no, No, NO! NO! She can't know. How? How did you know we were married?"

"What?" Abby shouted.

"What?" Tony and Kate shouted.

"You two are _married?"_ Abby asked.

"You didn't know?" Kate said.

"I thought you two were just dating, but this – well, this is much better," Abby laughed.

"We were so careful, how did you find out we were involved?" Tony questioned.

"Well, you know that guy, er, Frank? That delivery guy – well, Kate uses him and so do I, and so do you. Anyway, I got this delivery and I was like, what? This says Tony Dinozzo on it – I better take it to him," Abby looked up at Tony, "So I looked at the address and I went. So during the journey I opened it – sorry – and saw that it was loads of romcoms and chick flicks, and then I turned up at the address and realised that I was at Kate's house. I was really confused and then I looked at the DVD's and thought…"

Kate cut off Abby, "that I ordered the DVD's and put them in Tony's name."

"No. I thought, obviously, Tony was gay and ashamed of it so he sent it here," they both gave Abby a strange look, but Abby gave Kate a strange look for her suggestion, "Anyways, I kept knocking at the door and there was no reply so eventually I went round the back and tapped on the window and then I saw the evidence," Abby took a dramatic pause, "you and Tony, well, you know..."

"What!" they both screamed.

"Um, this is getting a bit awkward, so anyway, I thought you were dating but you're married!" Abby exclaimed excitedly, dismissing the previous point.

"Yes, but no one can know. I can't believe you found out anyway," Kate replied.

"Your secrets safe with me."

"Thanks Abs – you're the best!" Kate ran over and hugged her before leaving.

"So," Tony began, "How were we? You know…"

Abby stopped him, "Yeah – you and Kate. Pretty hot, but you're my friends so I currently live with a sick-bucket and I have revived all my old toys to sleep with incase I have nightmares and I no longer go to my palates class as I would have to drive past your house."

Tony looked at her quizzically, "gotcha!"

And with that Tony went out and got into the lift leaving Abby alone. Abby let out a sweet sigh, "Ah, Kate and Tony," she hummed – her mind started to wonder, "Kate and Tony?"

Abby quickly pulled out the sick bucket from under her desk – you don't really want to know much detail about that.

**The End**


End file.
